Returned, But What Will Happen?
by yello20
Summary: Sakura is the only one who can bring Sasuke back. He returns and they get married and so does Naruto and Hinata, but what will happen when disaster strikes and everyone's life is on the line? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Goodbye (Sakura)

"Go home," Sasuke said as he approached me on the road.

"No, why are you leaving? I asked as he was a few feet behind me. He continued to walk.

"SASUKE, I LOVE YOU SO PLEASE DON'T GO!" I yelled and turned to him, he stopped.

"If you go I will scream," I said and then he was standing behind me.

"Sakura… thank you," he said and then things started to go dark.

"Sas… uke," and things were getting really cloudy. I blurrily saw him leave as I lay on the ground.

"NO!" I yelled and stood up and ran after him, then when I was really far from the village, an illusion, trick, or an event happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Naruto Returns (Sakura)

"Hey Sakura," Konohamaru said.

"Hey, how was the mission?" I asked.

"Lame," he answered.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered.

"I remember those days, but without those missions, I never would've gotten this far" I told him.

"I guess," he said. "Do you know when Naruto will return?"

"No, but I'm guessing he'll be here very soon. Say would you like to come with me to the gate to get Lady Tsunade the morning papers?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and we made our way to the gate.

"Good morning Izumo, good morning Kotetsu," I said as we approached their stand.

"Well good morning Sakura," Izumo said.

"Hey Sakura a certain someone just came through," Kotetsu said.

"No way!" I thought and took off towards the inner village, and then their standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen was Naruto.

"Naruto!" I said and he turned to me.

"Hey Sakura," he said and ran to me.

"Wow, in 3 years you've grown a lot. Do you think I'm more feminine?" I asked.

"Nope, you haven't changed at all," he answered.

"WHAT!" I said and grew mad and stomped over to him.

"Bad move kid," Jiraiya sad as I was pounding on Naruto and then I stopped and stood by him.

"Mama?" I heard and turned and saw Inara with Iruka Sensei. She walked up to me and I picked her up.

"You're a …"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Inara Uchiha" I said.

"Uchiha? I guess that explains why she looks like Sasuke or Itachi," he said.

"Yeah, I only wish I was 100% sure on who her father is," I said.

"You mean you …."

"No, I'll explain later."

"Mama, who is that?" Inara asked.

"That is your uncle Naruto," I answered.

"Uncle Naruto!" she said and held her arms out to him and he took her and she hugged him.

"You talked about me and I'm here uncle?" he asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend, even though we've been apart for four years, you still are my friend" I said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was sent by Lady Tsunade to get you, so she is waiting for you," Iruka said and Naruto handed him Inara.

"Let's go," Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Squad 7 (Naruto)

"It's been awhile, hasn't it you two?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"It sure has," Sakura said.

"Yeah"

"Are you as strong as you look?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"Then show me," she said.

"Here?"

"No, the two of you will be put test at noon and I have the perfect opponent, I haven't given him any missions lately so he will be ready," she said and then Shikamaru and Temari walked in.

"Well I'll be," he said.

"You are our opponent?" I asked.

"What?"

"No he's not it. Your opponent is out there," she said and pointed to the window. Sakura and I went to it and looked out. There sitting, reading a book, is Kakashi Sensei.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," and I went out to him.

"Wow, Naruto, look how you've grown," he said and put his book away.

"Yeah, here I got this copy of Jiraiya's Make out Series book for you, it's not even out in stores yet," I said and handed him the book.

"No way," he said and held the book and then opened it.

"Hey Kakashi, long time no see," Sakura said and we went inside.

"Hey Sakura, you seem to grow every day," he said and put the book away.

(Sakura)

"So, you are our opponent then?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, it'll be you and Sakura versus me" he said.

"It'll be team 7, but without Sasuke,' Lady Tsunade said.

"Sasuke," I whimpered and my heart ached and Naruto and I grew sadder.

"Hey now, don't be sad, this is why you trained for four years. I want you to meet me at the training grounds at noon," he said and we perked up a little and he disappeared.

"I bet he went to go read that stupid book," Naruto said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Say Sakura, do you want to go some lunch at Ichiraku Ramen?" he asked.

"Sure," and we left and walked down the street.

"So Sakura, may I ask why you don't know who Inara's father is?" he asked.

"Well, the night he left, I chased after him and I was far away from the village. I was screaming and crying and then I saw him and I ran behind him and grasped him. He said "Sakura this is so hard for me, but it's something I must do. I have to get revenge on Itachi for what he did." He turned to me and one thing led to another and Inara was born. His final words to me were, "Thank you for everything." And you know the rest. I had thought at one point that maybe it was Itachi and he made himself look like Sasuke, but Inara is too much like Sasuke," I answered and we arrived at the ramen restaurant.

"Sakura, I'm …"

"I may be the only one that can bring him back, Naruto." And we sat down and ate.

"Sakura what are you planning?" he asked.

"Now is not the time, now we must focus on Kakashi," I said and looked at him.

"Agreed," he said and we stood up and made our way to the training grounds.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Late as usual," I answered and then he appeared.

"Sorry I'm late," kakaski said and then held up two bells.

"Just like our first time," I said.

"That's right, this is where team 7 first came together, there's just one member missing"

"And I refuse to give up on finding him," Naruto said.

"You have until sunrise to retrieve a bell, ready… go!" Kakashi said and disappeared. After many, many hours of fighting, we finally retrieved the bells.

"Who knew giving the ending to that book would get us the bells," Naruto said.

"Yeah, it was a great idea," I said.

"You two did good, you proved that your training was worth it," Lady Hokage said.


End file.
